Boss theme
Boss Themes are recurring pieces of music in the Final Fantasy series. They play when the character fights a boss, and multiple boss themes may exist in one game. Also, the Final Boss Theme plays when the character fights the final boss. Appearances ''Final Fantasy Originally, there was no destinction between the Boss battle theme and the main battle theme. However, in later remakes three normal boss themes and a final boss theme were created for the game. The first, "Inside the Boss Battle", plays during easier boss battles such as Garland. "Boss Battle A" is played during the battle with the Lich and Kraken and the bosses in Earthgift Shrine and Lifespring Grotto "Boss Battle B" is played during the battle with the Marilith and Tiamat and the bosses of Hellfire Chasm and Whisperwind Cove. In the ''20th Anniversary version, Final Fantasy III, IV and V'' versions of Battle 2 were added as boss battle themes for the bosses of the Earthgift Shrine, Hellfire Chasm and Lifespring Grotto, respectively, and "Clash on the Big Bridge" was added as a theme for the battle with Gilgamesh. ''Final Fantasy VI's version of "The Decisive Battle" was added as a boss battle theme for the bosses of the Whisperwind Cove. ''Final Fantasy II In the original Famicom version, there was only one boss battle track, "Battle Scene 2" (戦闘シーン２ ''Sentō Shīn 2), which only played in boss fights after the Behemoth. However, in the remakes, like in Final Fantasy, totally new two boss battle tracks were added. "Battle Scene B" plays during easier boss fights, while "Battle Scene A" plays during more difficult ones. The original "Battle Scene 2" was also remixed and changed into the Final Boss Theme. ''Final Fantasy III "Battle 2" (バトル２ ''Batoru 2) plays during all boss fights, except for the Cloud of Darkness. Final Fantasy III is the only game in the main series so far to have consistent boss music that plays during every boss fight. ''Final Fantasy IV "Battle 2" is the boss battle music that plays for normal boss battles(It begins with the intro to a traditional normal battle theme). Additionally, "Battle with Golbez's Four Emperors" (ゴルべーザ四天王とのバトル ''Gorubēza Shitennō to no Batoru lit. Battle With Golbeza's Four Fiends) plays during fights with the Archfiends, Golbez, and some bosses in the final dungeon. "Dancing Calcabrina" plays during the battle with Calcabrina. ''Final Fantasy V "Battle 2" plays during most boss battles. "Clash on the Big Bridge" and "Decisive Battle" play on the battles against Gilgamesh and Exdeath, respectively. Final Fantasy VI "The Decisive Battle" (決戦 ''Kessen) is the normal boss battle theme and plays during most boss fights. However, "The Fierce Battle" (死闘 Shitō) plays during very difficult boss battles, such as Ultima Weapon and the Warring Triad. "Grand Finale" plays during the boss fight against Ultros at the opera, and "Protect the Espers!" is played during the battles during the raid at Narshe. ''Final Fantasy VII "Those Who Fight Further" (更に闘う者達 ''Sara Ni Tatakau Monotachi) is the normal boss battle theme in Final Fantasy VII. It is easily recognizable from its heavy guitar riffs and quick tempo. It has also been remixed various times in different albums. "J-E-N-O-V-A" is played during the boss fights against Jenova BIRTH and Jenova DEATH, as well as the fight against Hojo. During the battle with Jenova LIFE, Aerith's Theme is played instead of "J-E-N-O-V-A" because the battle happens right after her death, however this is not normally a Boss theme. "Jenova Absolute" is heard during the fight against Jenova SYNTHESIS, and "Birth of a God" is played during the fight against Bizarro Sephiroth. ''Final Fantasy VIII "Force Your Way" is the normal boss battle theme in ''Final Fantasy VIII. It was remixed for The Black Mages' first album. "The Landing" plays upon arrival at the SeeD mission at Dollet, and "Never Look Back" during its lengthy escape sequence, and any such similar sequence thereafter. "Premonition" is heard during fights against Sorceress Edea, and was remixed in the Black Mage's third album, Darkness and Starlight. "Maybe I'm a Lion" plays during the third stage of the final fight, in the battle against Ultimecia-Griever. And "The Extreme" plays during the final showdown with Ultimecia. ''Final Fantasy IX "Battle 2" is the normal boss battle theme in ''Final Fantasy IX. It plays during nearly every boss battle, with a few end-game exceptions. "The Sword of Doubt" is played during fights against Beatrix, and most recognizably, "Dark Messenger", which is played when fighting Trance Kuja. ''Final Fantasy X "Enemy Attack" (敵襲 Tekishū) plays during many of the easier boss battles. During the more difficult ones such as Yunalesca, "Challenge" (挑戦 Chōsen) plays. In the fight against Seymour Omnis, the aptly named "Fight with Seymour" is played. Final Fantasy X-2 "YRP Battle 2" is the normal boss theme for ''Final Fantasy X-2. "Aeon" plays during the tougher boss battles such as against Aeons. ''Final Fantasy XII "Boss Battle" plays during fights with the normal bosses. However, "Esper Battle" plays during battles with Espers. "Speechless Fight", "Fight to the Death", and "Clash of Swords" are all played during either high-ranking boss fights or fights against Marks. A new version of "Clash on the Big Bridge" also appears in the fight against Gilgamesh. Final Fantasy Tactics 'The Pervert' plays during battles with the Lucavi in ''Final Fantasy Tactics. ''Final Fantasy Tactics Advance '''The Road We Both Aim For ' plays during battles that involve Totema in Final Fantasy Tactics Advance. ''Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles "Monster Dance ~Rondo~ (怪物の輪舞 ～ロンド～ ''Kaibutsu no Rinbu ~ Rondo ~) is the boss theme in Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles. ''Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Ring of Fates One of this games Boss Themes is titled "One-On-One Battle!". Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Echoes of Time "Boss Theme 1" is used for most bosses, but "Boss Theme 2" is used in fights in bosses near the end of the game. Final Fantasy Mystic Quest The boss theme in ''Final Fantasy Mystic Quest is "Battle 2", and plays during every boss battle except the battle with Dark King. Category:Music